


In the beginning

by Kira7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Not Beta Read, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: Will a demon keep his promise to an angel? Will an angel trust a demon?This is only the beginning...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: GO 30 Challenge





	In the beginning

" _Crawl in the Garden, Crawly, they said... Go create some problems, they said... Nobody told me that I would have my problems too!_ ," the snake thought as he took refuge among the trees fronds, keeping that strange angel in check.

What a strange angel, in fact, one who disobeyed God that way without having any retaliation, without falling. Handing over his own flaming sword to humans for absurd reasons... Were there ferocious beasts? Somehow humans would defend themselves, had God really made them so helpless? Why create them like this? Any beast had its own weapon, and humans hadn't? Of course God had exhausted Her imagination for creating harmless creatures. Then the woman was waited, what was she waiting for? Was she waiting to die? And what did it mean she's pregnant? Bah... These angels were so incomprehensible sometimes, most of the time... Always.

And yet... Yet those words spoken by that angel had the effect of hurting Crawly, a pain in the left side of their human chest, a strong but somehow pleasant pain... The snake knew it hadn't been blessed, otherwise he would have disintegrated and disappeared, but then what did that pain depend on?

"Crawly?"

The snake turned its head to observe its mortal enemy, "Yessss, angel?," they hissed.  
The mortal enemy, the Principality with infinite eyes, the one who should have killed a demon as soon as he saw one, bowed his head, observing how his human fingers intertwined to calm that alert state that didn't want to abandon him, his lips tight before starting to tremble to say something to the Infernal Being.

"Promise se me you won't tell anyone."

Crawly began to take on a human form again, "Whathhh am I ssssupposed to ssssay?"  
The angel returned the look at him, this time in his eyes there was no fear, only awareness of having done something for good, or at least that was his purpose.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The snake laughed softly, he began to like that low sound that his human body was able to produce, "You know it's not a good idea to trust a demon?"

"Yes, I know, but I have no other choice."

" _Instead you have it_ ," Crawly thought, " _You could bless me with Holy Water._ "

"Aren't you going to tell anyone?"

The demon creaked his body, "Give me a good reason for not to do it..."

The angel thought about it for a while, but then replied, "They may learn that you have done a good deed."  
All right, he had never heard about an angel blackmailing.

"You wouldn't dare," Crawly pointed his index finger as his eyes became more serpentine and threatening.

"I have your word, then?"

Crawly snorted, lowering her finger, "I would have no advantage in telling anyone."

The angel began to smile, and again Crawly's chest started to hurt, "Thank you."

"Don't say that," he went on, looking elsewhere that wasn't as bright as that annoying angel, "The more time passes, the more fun it will be to see how they punish you."

* * *

He wouldn't tell anyone, and even the angel never said a word, that would've been their first secret, kept hidden by both sides, but they still didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
